Reflections
by Daichilover
Summary: He was the only one who could bring out the fire in her, to leave her breathless and wanting. He was the only one who could have ever snuck his way into her heart the way he did and yet Kaoru couldn't find it in herself to complain. AU. Fluff!


**Summary: He was the only one who bring out the fire in her, to leave her breathless and wanting. He was the only one who could have ever snuck his way into her heart the way he did and yet Kaoru can't find it in herself to complain. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK. :'(**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything. I work full-time and go to school too, so I don't really have any time but for a while now I've been wanting to write something for RK. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot**!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reflections<em>**

Kaoru's eyes slowly opened as the light streaming through the window began hitting her face, signaling that it was time to join the waking world. Slowly, her senses began to awaken. She felt very warm, though she knew it was supposed to be a chilly morning and then a weight on her naked waist reminded her of the source of her warmth. Smiling to herself, Kaoru slowly turned to face her red-headed delight of a husband.

She mentally sighed at the word as she looked on the slumbering face of her love. She couldn't believe she had finally landed the man of her dreams and that he was here, with her, deliciously naked and reminding her what else he was amazingly skilled at. The blush rose up on her cheeks as Kaoru remembered her wedding night and all the tantalizing things he had done to her. Kaoru was far from shy, but last night had been a little more awkward than she had wanted it to be until he made her forget there had been any hesitation to begin with.

Tentatively, Kaoru leaned in to brush her lips against Kenshin's, hoping the slight contact wouldn't wake him up. She knew he was early riser, so opportunities like this would come sparingly and she wasn't about to let go of the moment. When he didn't move, she sighed and snuggled closer to him, loving the way his arm tightened around her some more.

Their wedding had been blissful and nothing had been out of place, thanks to Misao and Megumi, who meticulously planned everything to a tee. It hadn't been too elaborate, because neither Kenshin nor Kaoru wanted too much fanfare, so the celebration was modest and the guest list was a decent size. She remembered wishing that her parents could have been alive to share her moment, but Dr. Gensai had done a marvelous job walking her down the aisle. She couldn't have wanted for anything else.

Her thoughts strayed to the moment they had both acknowledged the fact that there was definitely more between them than casual friendship. For Kaoru, it had started the moment she bumped into him at a bookstore. She had already been introduced to him at one of Sanosuke's parties but all she remembered about him that night was his flaming red hair and deep violet eyes. Misao and she had gotten drunk later in the evening, effectively erasing all but the most striking moments of the night. Apparently, his features had been one of them.

She hadn't thought too much of the redhead's greeting at the local bookstore a couple of months later, especially when his girlfriend had pulled him away to check out some cheesy vampire novel, one she was very _loudly_ suggesting they _both_ look at. (Seriously, it wasn't like she was some tramp trying to steal her guy!) She had just shrugged, barely lamenting the fact that the redhead was taken. She had paused for a second to remember his name.

_Kenshin Himura._

After that, it seemed that he was everywhere she went. Well, not exactly everywhere, but she saw enough that she began to be suspicious. She prodded her friends for information about him, because by now she was curious enough to know about him. They gave it freely, some even giving out more than they should have, (Sanosuke _really_ didn't need to tell her about what size boxers he wore—that was the _last_ time she was buying him drinks—and how the hell would he know that?!) and others tentatively withholding what they knew. (She knew Megumi's perfectly maintained eyebrow did _not_ shoot up just for the hell of it.)

Eventually she just gave up and just decided to talk to the guy. Luckily for her, he frequented her favorite coffee shop so it was on a chilly morning like today she had finally sat down to talk with him. Sipping her cocoa, she joked around about the cheesy vampire novel his girlfriend must have made him read. He laughed at her poorly executed joke, which spoke well of him, especially since he added that the black-haired girl, (Tomoe was her name apparently) and he were no longer in a relationship.

The thought had warmed her more than her than the hot cocoa had.

So they ended up meeting every week or so at the same café, exchanging stories and life experiences. She found out that he had been orphaned at a young age and had been adopted by his Godfather, who managed a large company overseas. Kaoru eventually grew comfortable enough to talk about her mother's passing at a young age and her father's more recent passing the year before. They shared their troubles and helped each other feel better, so it wasn't too long before she found herself falling for him completely. She had wondered whether he felt anything for her at all.

The day she finally got her answer was a day she would never forget. They had gone to walk in the park, when spring had been in full bloom. The cherry blossoms had never looked more beautiful than that day and when she had turned to ask Kenshin what he thought of them, she was surprised by his lips placing a soft kiss on her own. He pulled away sheepishly and had apologized profusely, wanting her to forgive him for crossing the line. With the cherry trees in bloom and the petals softly falling around her, he hadn't been able to resist.

She hadn't said a thing at first, because her brain was still processing the fact that _Kenshin_ had kissed _her_ and that it really couldn't have been one of her usual dreams because he never apologized in them and by now he would have had her on the ground amongst the petals in a secluded area, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making her feel giddy with pleasure and the trees as the only witnesses to their rendezvous—

Kaoru had shook herself before she'd gone beyond that mental image. Instead, she had focused on the real red-head in front of her. He looked worried, and if it was even possible, even more sheepish. She had given him a sly smile and without a word, reached up and gave him a much more passionate kiss than the one he had given her. He had responded with such alacrity and passion that Koaru wondered how the baka had managed to not kiss her before.

Their relationship was welcomed by everyone, even Hiko, Kenshin's father, who commented that he liked Kaoru much better than the last wimpy girl he had brought home. The red face to match his red hair had been priceless. Kaoru had immediately decided that she was going to like Hiko.

Kaoru laughed softly as she remembered the night he had proposed. She could hardly remember most of it, because she had gotten drunk again and she couldn't fathom why Kenshin had proposed to her then (but then again, he was drunk too) but when they were walking their intoxicated selves to Aoshi's car (the designated driver, bless him) he had pulled out the ring and dropped to one knee, somehow sobering up just enough to deliver his speech. Kaoru had giggled loudly, mostly from the drinks she'd had, but also because she was immensely happy and accepted. When they heard applause and shouts from their friends, (even Aoshi cracked a smile) they remembered where they were and blushed simultaneously. They fell asleep in the car snuggled in each other's embrace. The next day they had both sported matching hangovers, but the ring on Kaoru's hand had made her pain forgettable. Though, Kenshin's kisses might have helped too.

"Kaoru,"

The black-haired women's thoughts were broken as she looked up to see her husband open one eye and gaze at her as he mumbled her name in a way that made her melt. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Kenshin. Had a nice night?" She grinned cheekily at him, her hands drawing patterns on the exposed planes of his chest.

Kenshin smirked. "You know just as well as I do that last night was amazing." He pulled Koaru closer and nuzzled her neck. "You're never awake this early."

Koaru chuckled. "I got up late _one_ day when you spent _one_ night on my couch after a hardcore party, Kenshin." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "That doesn't mean I'm a lazy bum, you know."

The red-head hummed just hummed and shrugged his shoulders, leaning in closer to capture his wife's lips. Kaoru happily met him halfway, getting lost in his kisses as they slowed and became more passionate. Kaoru moaned as Kenshin rolled her onto her back and as they broke apart to take a breath, he gave her a dazzling smile before rendering her laugh silent by a searing kiss.

Kenshin was the only one who could bring out the fire in her, to leave her breathless and wanting. He was the only one who could have ever snuck his way into her heart the way he did and yet Kaoru couldn't find it in herself to complain as he rained kisses down her body and sent her to oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Review!**


End file.
